Young Blood SYOC
by FinchelPrincess
Summary: In 2018, one young teacher sets out to reinstate McKinley High's Glee CLub to its former glory. SYOC: Open.
1. Introduction

Hey! It's me FinchelPrincess, here with another SYOC!

I know I was doing Light Up The World, but I've lost inspiration and I think there was so much going on I was lost. So, I'm giving up on that one and starting again. Ideally, I want different and diverse characters.

* * *

June 5th, 2019. 12 teenagers from a small school in Lima, Ohio stood on a stage in San Francisco, California. Everything they never knew they wanted had happened, and had led them here.

"And the winner of Nationals 2019 is…"

* * *

I need 11 more characters, 5 girls and six boys. The form will be on my profile.

Good luck :)


	2. CAST LIST

I'll need some rival glee club members soon too.

I now have all the glee club members, so if you have submitted one, here's what you can do:

Please tell me the relationships your characters have with each person.

FULL LIST OF MEMBERS:

1\. Nadia Kate Camden, Age 17, Junior, Straight, LAL/SAL: Bridgit Mendler

"I thought this was Glee Club, not a club for losers."

Nadia is willing to fight for what she wants- when she knows what that is. Nadia really wants to be liked (and accepted) but is often too enthusiastic, leading to her being isolated. He best friend is her brother, who has just graduated college and now lives in Chicago. She's never been particularly musical. She is scarily enthusiastic, and when it comes to friends she is completely naive.

Created by FinchelPrincess

2\. Josephine Hope Joseph, Age 17, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Peyton List, SAL: Alanis Morrisette

"I smell bullshit..."

People-oriented and fun-loving, Josephine make things more fun for others by their enjoyment. Living for the moment, she loves new experiences. She dislikes theory and impersonal analysis. Interested in serving others. Likely to be the center of attention in social situations. Well-developed common sense and practical ability

Created by GangstaZEBRA

3\. Gillian Grace Flynn, Age 16, Junior, Straight, LAL: Alice Englert, SAL: Jennifer Lawrence

"In the famous words of Neville Lonbottom, why is it always me?"

Gil likes to quote her favorite characters and hates cussing. Can be sarcastic often. She loves books and often finds herself isolated by others in her grade. Never ask her about DW... Otherwise she gushes like a fangirl. Gil is also a romantic and secretly "ships" some of her fellow Gleeks when she notices they have chemistry. Completely oblivious when it come to her own love life(like if someone is hitting on her...)

Created by Fairy Lori

4\. Taylor Nicholas McKenzie, Age 14, Freshman, Bisexual, LAL/SAL: Greyson Chance

"No, you don't have to buy it for yourself. I will buy it for you. I like buying things for people I like an I like you."

He is somewhat hyperactive and literally dance more than walk. He is very kind and caring and wants the best for all of his friends, and he usually spends all of his money on two things- sweet things like chocolate and biscuits for himself, and gifts for his friends. It's a good thing his grandma have got quite a bit of money and gives him some extra so he's actually got money. He can never neither keep still nor concentrate but he is also smart and gets through classes quite easily anyway. He is always eating chocolate and things and talks a lot sometimes, while other times he can be all silent for long moments at the time. He is also kind of… he doesn't really care much for what people say or do he just is himself and do what he wants.

Created by Linneagb

5\. Jace Andrew Davis, Age 16, Sophomore, Gay, LAL: Chris Brochu, SAL: Bruno Mars

"Everyone thinks I'm some kind of superhuman! But in reality, I'm still the little kid who had to wear a t-shirt to the pool."

He's a sweet guy. Who would do anything to make you feel better if you're feeling down. He's a pretty mellow guy. There's not much he won't forgive. But when you push him past his limit... You should be scared. But his self- confidence isn't as good as it seems. He is a romantic most of all, he is creative, passionate, but these only come out with people he likes or are comfortable with. He is the type of person, who likes to stay on top of things. He's also a good listener, and is great with advice, no matter the situation - until it's for himself, then that's a different story.

Created by Yonna9queen

6\. Jason Alexander Clarke, Age 17, Junior, Bisexual, LAL: Nathaniel Buzolic, SAL: Alex Gaskarth

"I know, darling, that what I'm planning on."

Jason is stubborn, hardheaded, moody, and sarcastic, but when he's close to someone he's nice, funny, and somewhat caring.

Created by CrazyTimesAMillion

7\. Cassandra Tatum "Cassie" Steele, Age 17, Junior, Bisexual, LAL: Tristan Mays, SAL: Jessie J

"Just because your so insecure in appearance and personality doesn't give you the right to hate me for being confident and honest."

Cassie is a tough chick. She's sassy, witty and a passionate person who when her mind is set there's no changing it. She doesn't like to appear weak or vulnerable or give second chances. She has a ability to command attention when she steps into a room, almost like gravity. She is the type of girl who knows exactly what she wants and knows exactly how to get it. When she's made up her mind, there's no stopping her. Cassie has an eidetic memory, meaning she's has a high IQ. Though she doesn't brag just about smart she is to others, she's very good at making others feel small when she gets upset. She speaks her mind, good, bad or inappropriate, though she can sometimes curb her filter out of respect for adults. She's honest and if you don't like it, not her problem. If you're her friend, she's very protective and really intense so if you mess with them she will mess you up.

Created by BellaRosa17

8\. Selena Carmen Martinez, Age 17, Junior, Straight, LAL: Selena Gomez, SAL: Selena

"Just leave me alone, please."

Selena is very shy and introverted- she doesn't really like to talk to anyone except her few close friends. She is very secretive particularly about her family life. She is vulnerable and easily hurt by the words of other people. She does stand up for herself very rarely and only when her secrets are in danger of being spilt. She is independent and determined to get what she wants on her own merits without the help of anyone else.

Created by IloveheartlandX

9\. Camilla "Cami" Akiyama, Age 16, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Keiko Kitagawa, SAL: Kelly Clarkson

"I'm sick of people calling me stupid because I haven't given up on romance."

The first thing that you've got to know about Cami is that she is very curious person. She's witty, vivacious, and can be sarcastic at times. She has a fiery temper that can reach it's peak if you poke at her height. She fully understands the power of love and is a total romantic. She's a good listener when you want to vent out your anger. But , when she's fired up it can be impossible for her to stop.

Created by Yonna9queen

10\. Levi Mercer, Age 16, Junior, Straight, LAL: Luke Halpin, SAL: Jesse McCartney

"Stop acting like everything is fine when it isn't! The sooner you do the sooner you will be able to smile again."

Levi's very polite to the people he likes and flat out ignores the ones he doesn't like. He loves to play sports and is always looking forward to the next game. Levi is very competitive and will do whatever is necessary to win a game even cheat if he has to. He can be immature sometimes and play stupid pranks on other students and teachers with his friends. He's very opinionated and is always trying to give people more than they expect. Levi gets really bad meltdowns whenever something bad happens to him and lets just say their never pretty.

Created by calisurfingboy2

11\. Asher "Ash" Simpson, Age 17, Junior, Straight, LAL: Nat Lang, SAL: Austin Butler

"I want Dj Qualls on my zombie apocalypse team."

At first glance, you would assume he's a loner, but that stereotype wouldn't fit. Matter of fact, no stereotype would really fit Ash. He's an all around teenager living every day as though it's his last, because he has the fear of dying young, despite the fact that he's a member of the high school skateboarding team. Outside of school he tutors dyslexic kids, because, he believes that they shouldn't give up on their dreams just because society has already labeled them.

Created by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX

12\. Jaycee Ray "Jay" Jones, Age 16, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Teo Halm, SAL: Aaron Carpenter

"Just because I'm somewhat of a jerk, doesn't mean I don't care."

He is a jerk to people he doesn't know very well. Also he is mean to people who are mean to him. Jay is only sweet to the girl that he likes at the time, his friends, and his sister. He is very outgoing and will talk to just about anyone.

Created by SibunaGleekR5er


	3. Update

I now have all 14 characters, and am beginning the story.

You can still send in rival club members.

And also, if you haven't already told me all the character relationships, please do.

thank you :)


End file.
